De maids va la cosa
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Takao se disfraza para un salón de manga, al cual Midorima se niega a ir. Además, ese día han quedado con toda la generación para una cena en casa. Midotaka. (PWP) Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT] *todavía sin corregir*


Admito que esto es totalmente un PWP y sólo quería ver a Takao así vestido, _mea culpa_.

Maid, asistenta en español, vestido que normalmente se compone por el propio vestido, el delantal y la diadema, puede llevar complementos o no tales como las medias, los ligeros, guantes y puños para las muñecas.

Disfrutad:

* * *

Takao abrió la puerta y entró cerrando tras de sí. Dejó las llaves en la minúscula mesa de la entrada y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo un par de pasos hasta el salón. Midorima estaba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas leyendo un libro de cubierta gris.

-¡Shin-chaan! – Kazunari le saludó alegremente, moviendo su mano derecha con efusividad en el aire – ¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Puedo verlo, Takao. – Midorima ajustó sus gafas con una mano y con la otra dejó el libro a un lado, sabía que con el pelinegro presente ya no podría leer más. Descruzó las piernas, giró su cabeza y le observó, todavía parado en la entrada del salón. -¿Todavía no te has quitado eso?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me dirás que no te encanta. – Takao giró sobre sí mismo haciendo que la falda se elevase y dejando ver sus piernas cubiertas por las medias. Enseguida se detuvo y se apartó un mechón que se había salido del sitio con una mano, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Realmente era necesaria esa demostración tan _homosexual_?

-Shin-chan, eres un aburrido. – Takao rodó los ojos y se acercó a él mientras se descalzaba.

Kazunari apartó sus zapatos y le sonrió picaronamente al más alto, acercándose más y desplazando sus piernas por encima de él hasta quedar sentado en su regazo. Después pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros ajenos y apoyó en ellos los codos, para hundir sus manos enguantadas en el cabello verde.

-¿En serio no te gusta mi vestido, Shintarõ? – Takao susurró encima de su boca, por lo que el aliento caliente chocó en los labios de Midorima, que enseguida fueron cubiertos por los del pelinegro.

Midorima devolvió el beso y sujetó a Kazunari por las caderas, apretando la tela blanca del vestido. Ladeó su cabeza y dejó que su lengua asomase para colarse en la boca del contrario, quién le correspondió ansioso. Takao movió ligeramente sus caderas encima de Midorima mientras hundía más sus dedos en su pelo, enfatizando el movimiento de su lengua.

Al separarse, Takao apenas se apartó, sólo se relamió los labios y continuó en la misma posición. Midorima tampoco lo soltó, sus manos se mantenían en su cintura.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que prefirieses quedarte toda la tarde en casa y no venir conmigo. – el pelinegro hizo un puchero y abrió un poco más sus piernas, de forma que quedasen a cada lado de los muslos del más alto. Su pelo, normalmente dividido en dos sobre su cara, estaba recogido hacia atrás mediante una diadema negra con tela blanca. – Lo pasamos muy bien, aunque había mucha gente. ¡Pero tenías que vernos! Todos así vestidos, nos pidieron muchas fotos.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. – Midorima desvió la vista y se sonrojó ligeramente. Takao sonrió abiertamente y volvió a besarle.

Primero por encima de los labios y con delicadeza, después lamió ambos con la punta de su lengua, desde la comisura izquierda. Se enfrascaron en un beso húmedo, de una lengua contra la otra recorriendo todo el espacio posible, con la cabeza ladeada en un ángulo que rayaría lo doloroso buscando mayor contacto.

Takao retiró sus manos y las colocó encima de las de Midorima, apartándolas lentamente y ajustándolas a sus piernas.

-Tócame, Shin-chan. – las mejillas de Takao estaban coloradas y la saliva se escurría por su boca, a la vez que sus ojos estaban medio cerrados. Midorima le besó y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba.

Las introdujo por debajo de la falda y ascendieron por encima de las medias negras que cubrían las piernas ajenas hasta medio muslo, rematadas en unas ligas unidas a ellas, de puntilla blanca. Después tocó la suave piel de Kazunari, hasta su trasero. Ambas manos parecían hechas para sujetar sus nalgas entre ellas, con sus palmas que abarcaban todo, las masajeó mientras continuaban besándose. Entonces, uno de sus dedos rozó un trozo de tela y se dio cuenta de algo. Subió un poco las manos y delineó con las puntas la ropa interior. Separó su boca de la ajena, ignorando su protesta.

-Takao, ¿llevas ropa interior de mujer? – cuestionó alzando las cejas y dejando de mover sus manos. Takao calló y miró hacia abajo, un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas mostraba que a pesar de todo aún podía tener algo de vergüenza.

-Eran parte del conjunto, ¿no? – Takao esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a besar el cuello del más alto, en cortos besos y lametones.

-Takao…

-Por favor, Shin-chan… - Kazunari movió su cuerpo rozándose con Midorima y mordiéndole la clavícula, apartando su camiseta un poco.

Midorima volvió a acariciarle y desplazó sus manos hacia adelante, bordeando la tela con sus dedos. Ésta, en un punto, comenzaba a ascender hacia arriba en vez de seguir ajustada a la piel ajena.

–Takao. ¿Te has puesto cachondo _tú solo_ y _llevando_ ropa de mujer?

–Eso no es verdad. _Tú_ me has puesto cachondo. – el pelinegro se pegó completamente a él y se movió buscando contacto. Mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que el más alto le estaba viendo. – No te detengas, Shin, por favor.

Midorima tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca audiblemente y le acarició lentamente por encima de la ropa interior. El más bajo gimió en un susurro y se movió contra los dedos contrarios, mientras repartía más besos por encima de su garganta. Con una mano sujetó fuertemente el hombro de Midorima y con la otra subió su falda y delantal, para estirar la pierna y tirar de las bragas hacia abajo. Después repitió la misma acción con la otra pierna y de forma muy dificultosa se las quitó, sonriendo sobre la boca de Midorima. Éste se las arrebató de la mano y se movió un poco hacia delante, de forma que Kazunari tuviese sitio donde poner sus piernas más abiertas –aunque todavía dobladas– sobre el sillón. Entretanto Midorima había quitado sus vendajes y los había guardado en el pantalón. Coló de nuevo sus manos y acarició el trasero ajeno, adentrando sus dedos y preparándole.

Takao gimió y apretó sus labios, mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros ajenos en movimientos repetidos, apretando la tela y dejándose hacer. Arrastró sus dedos desde los hombros ajenos hasta el cinturón de Midorima. Lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera, dejando a la vista el bulto que se había formado. Lo tocó por encima y se percató de que todavía llevaba guantes. Mordió la punta de la tela y tiró un poco, lo suficiente como para poder quitarla manualmente. Después bajó la ropa interior –esta vez sí, de chico– con los puños blancos de lazo negro todavía puestos. El miembro de Midorima salió al exterior, húmedo y erecto. Takao tembló de excitación y lo sujetó con ambas manos, deslizándolas hacia arriba y abajo en lánguidos movimientos, a la par que movía su cuerpo contra los dedos ajenos. Midorima gruñó y se detuvo, su miembro palpitando.

-No tengo lubricante ni condones, Takao. – le advirtió mordisqueándole los labios.

-S-Shin, no importa, vamos, v-venga. – el propio Takao se elevó sobre sus rodillas y apartó su falda, para sentarse lentamente sobre la erección del más alto.

Fue bajando con cuidado y apretando los hombros de Midorima, dónde la tela ya estaba completamente arrugada. Separó bien sus piernas y se quedó quieto, sentado en su regazo y dándose tiempo. Shintarõ le sujetó por la cintura de nuevo, mientras le besaba la mandíbula y lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Takao comenzó a moverse tímidamente, el calor invadiendo su cuerpo de forma repentina.

Justo en ese instante, ambos pudieron escuchar claramente como se abría la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Midorimacchi? ¿Takaocchi? – un cauteloso Kise se adentró por el pasillo llamándolos. En unos escasos pasos se encontró con la escena que los otros estaban manteniendo. –Ehm…llamé pero nadie me contestó…y la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave…

Midorima había girado su cara –totalmente roja– hacia el lado contrario de la visión del rubio, mientras que Takao se había sentado en la pose que pareciese más _normal_ como si nada pasase. Discretamente tiró de su falda, tapando poco más allá de su muslo, pero por suerte ocultando lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

-¿Kise? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro, viendo que Midorima no hablaría.

-Hemos quedado todos esta noche… ¿o ya no os acordáis? – a Kise no pareció importarle la posición de sus amigos, por lo que habló de forma fluida y despreocupada, como siempre, contrariamente a la pareja del sillón.

-Sí…pero más tarde. – Takao se acomodó ligeramente, poniendo sus piernas en una posición mejor. Midorima le apretó con fuerza y siseó, recriminándole en silencio que no se moviese.

-Es que llegué pronto y además me moría de ganas por usar el baño – se rascó un brazo disimuladamente - ¿Podría usar el vuestro?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Kise asintió y se fue al baño, dejando al dúo solo.

-¡Takao! – gruñó Midorima - ¡Levántate!

-S-Shin-chan, ngh – Takao metió su propia mano bajo y falda y comenzó a tocarse, mientras se apretaba contra el más alto – Ah, no…no puedes dejarme así, ah.

-¡Takao está aquí Kise! ¿¡Qué pretendes hacer!?

-Lo siento, Shin-chan…

Escucharon como sonaba la cadena del baño y el agua del grifo correr, para después salir Kise por la puerta. Takao dejó de moverse encima del más alto, pero no quitó su mano.

-Kise, hay comida en la cocina si quieres. ¿Y Aomine? – el pelinegro habló como si fuese la situación más normal del mundo, mientras deslizaba su mano muy lentamente y Shintarõ clavaba las suyas en su cadera.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a parlotear sobre Aomine y mil cosas más. El salón se encontraba en el centro del piso, con las habitaciones y el baño a un lado y la cocina enfrente, justo al lado del pasillo. Era la típica cocina que se había puesto tan de moda, con la puerta hacia la izquierda y una ventana en la pared de separación, que tenía una mesa acoplada con unas sillas. Kise rebuscó entre la nevera, de espaldas a ellos, por lo que Kazunari aprovechó para masturbarse más deprisa.

-Takao. – susurró Midorima, con voz afligida – Para. Por favor.

-S-Shin-chan. – Takao le besó, mordiéndole mientras continuaba. El rubio seguía hablando a pesar de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, y se había puesto a cocinar algo en la casa ajena.

Takao gimió entrecortadamente, próximo a terminar, por lo que Shintarõ le besó hundiendo su lengua y acercándose más, aprovechando un momento en el que Kise rebuscaba algo en un armarito. Kazunari terminó en su mano, machando el vestido por dentro, y gimió fuertemente, pero el sonido fue apagado en la boca del más alto, quién había iniciado el beso con ese fin.

Kazunari respiraba rápido, recobrándose del orgasmo, con sus paredes apretando a Midorima dentro de sí.

-Joder, Takao… - Shintarõ apretó los dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo.

-Córrete. – Takao susurró en su oído derecho, con el aliento caliente encima de su oreja.

-No llevo condón, Kazunari. – el mencionado se movió un poco tan solo, pero haciendo que Midorima entrase algo más. Se rio de un mal chiste del rubio, vibrando sobre Shintarõ. Éste hizo un sonido incomprensible y sintió su estómago tenso, demasiadas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Kise continuó hablándole a Takao, quién le contestaba a todo lo que decía, a la par que abrazaba a Midorima por encima. El peliverde abrazó el torso que tenía delante y se dejó ir, corriéndose dentro de Kazunari y suspirando. Takao tembló al sentir el calor, pero disimuló y le sonrió, dándole un corto beso.

-Tienes que levantarte rápido. – susurró Midorima, sonrojado y evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Takao asintió y vigiló al rubio, quién en ese momento estaba friendo algo. Aprovechó ese momento para levantarse corriendo e irse al baño, esperando no chorrear nada en el camino. En seguida Midorima se recolocó la ropa y se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón, levantándose y esperando lucir normal. Kise se acercó y dejó lo que había preparado en la mesa del salón.

-¿Takaocchi se fue?

-Está cambiándose, no va a recibiros a todos en vestido. – Midorima ajustó sus lentes.

-Pero si lo vimos todos por la tarde, creo que hasta tengo fotos. – Kise rio y se sentó en el sillón, cerca de dónde ellos habían estado.

-MIDORIMACCHI. – le llamó atemorizado, levantándose deprisa y acercándose a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kise? – el más alto trataba de sonar normal, pero estaba totalmente nervioso.

-¿¡Estás engañando a Takaocchi!? – le gritó susurrado –algo bastante dramático por parte del rubio- acercándole unas bragas con puntilla a la cara. -¿¡Con una mujer!?

-¿¡Qué!? – Midorima abrió los ojos ampliamente y se las quitó de la mano con rapidez, sonrojándose hasta límites insospechados. – No…no estoy engañando a nadie con nadie.

Midorima subió sus gafas y se fue de allí en el momento justo en el que Takao volvía al salón, saludándolos alegremente. Extrañado, vio como Midorima se metía dentro de la habitación.

Kise le estaba observando de pie en medio de la sala y, cuando iba a preguntar por lo ocurrido, sonó el timbre. Bajó la vista a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era la hora acordada, por lo que deberían haber llegado todos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, feliz carnaval o San Valentín, como prefiráis :D

Nos leemos en otro fic


End file.
